She Watched the Sky
by ThreeBulletsAtTheDangerParade
Summary: SUM: The four times Annabeth watched the sky and prayed for a miracle. Drabble-fic. Annabeth-centric. Part 4: Missing.
1. Alone

SUM: The four times Annabeth watched the sky and prayed for a miracle. Drabble-fic. Annabeth-centric. Part 1: Alone.

* * *

Part 1. Alone.

Quote: _Lonely is not a feeling when you are alone. Lonely is a feeling when no one cares._

Song Lyrics: _My shadow's the only one that walks beside me/My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating/Sometimes I wish someone up there will find me/'Til then I walk alone~_

* * *

The young blonde girl stared up at the city sky hopelessly, tears blurring her vision.

Annabeth had just run away from home, her father and stepmother had driven her away. She was dangerous. She was a menus. She was unwanted. Unloveable.

She was weak too, her body was exhausted and bloody. And all she wanted to do was sleep, but she couldn't in fear of the nightmares that chased away her dreams or the fear of a monster finding her.

_Please. _She cried. _Please, someone please. Find me. Help me. Save me._

* * *

**Not much, but they ARE drabbles. Just a snapshot about Annabeth, the day before she runs into Luke and Thalia.**

**Next: Part 2: Betrayal. **

**TBATDP**


	2. Betrayal

The four times Annabeth watched the sky and prayed for a miracle. Drabble-fic. Annabeth-centric. Part two: Betrayal.

Part 2. Betrayal.

Quote: _The toughest part about letting go is realizing that the other person already did..._

Song Lyric: _What's the worst that I can say?/Things are better if I stay/So long and goodnight/So long and goodnight~_

Annabeth lay up in her bed, silent tears leaking from her eyes and staining her cheeks.

She didn't want to believe it. He couldn't have, he wouldn't have. Luke wasn't like that. Luke wouldn't do that.

But she saw the poison from Percy's wound. He tried to kill her new friend. He tried to kill her. The girl he sworn to protect.

He betrayed her. _Why, Luke? Please come to your senses. _

**Yep. That's it. Oh, the song lyric last chapter was from Boulevard Of Broken Dreams by Green Day. This song is Helena by My Chemical Romance. And sorry about the bad spelling errors, you wouldn't believe how tired I was when I wrote it.**

**TBATD**


	3. Loss

The four times Annabeth watched the sky and prayed for a miracle. Drabble-fic. Annabeth-centic. Part 3: Loss.

Part 3. Loss.

Quote: _No one ever told me that grief felt so like fear._

Song Lyrics: _And all the things you never ever told me/And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me/Never coming home/Never coming home~_

She could still hear the echoes of his screams at night and all day. It's there, always there, in the back of her mind, echoing, vibrating off the walls inside her skull.

She is completely still. Shut down. She thought it was bad when Luke left. She almost laughs at herself. Pathetic.

She aches to see him, to hear him. She aches and her heart constricts, the things she never told him.

All the smiles that haunt her.

_Please come home. _She begs.

**Uh huh. Ghost of You by My Chemical Romance.**

**TBATDP**


	4. Missing

The four times Annabeth watched the sky and prayed for a miracle. Drabble-fic. Annabeth-centric. Part 4: Missing.

Part 4. Missing

Quote: _Goodbyes make you think. They make you realize what you've had and what you've lost, and what you've taken for granted. _

Song Lyrics: _This is where the road crashed into the ocean/It rises all around me/And now we're barely breathing/A thousand faces we'll choose to ignore~_

She waited too long. And now he was gone. Again. Only this time he just disappeared, like the mist of a dream.

She thought about what he had said. He told her he loved her. She didn't answer. And now he was gone.

She thought of all the times she took her best friend for granted and she wants to kill herself. How could she have been so stupid?

And then there's that dream from Hera. The boy with one shoe.

_Be safe Percy. I'll find you._

**And that's that. Yeah. Song: No It Isn't by Plus 44.**

**TBATDP**


End file.
